Lost & Found
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: 7 Years ago, a young girl disappeared from Haly's international Traveling Circus, now her childhood friend Dick Grayson may finally find her, but will he? and If he does manage to find her, who, exactly, will he find? Team year 2. Mostly cannon pairings. Hurt/Comfort and Romance possible later on.
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice and probably never will.

* * *

Lost and Found, Chapter 1

-Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada-

-April 5, 2012, 4:00-

A teenage girl, about age 15, is sleeping in a twin bed in a medium sized bedroom, consisting of a bed, a dresser, a vanity, a tv, and a chest at the foot of the bed. The room itself was currently dark, but when lit consisted of a strange mix of skater girl,and princess, and in general very bright colors, as well as several animal plushes, most of which were of odd animals like Zebras, Lions, Robins, or Elephants rather than Teddy bears and dolls.

The girl herself was wearing a long, pale blue, nightgown, had slightly wavy red hair which was currently spread out all around her on her pillow, and was clutching to her blankets tightly whilst tossing and turning in her bed, the reason for this was that she was having a very odd, and kind of scary dream:

_She saw two blurry figures of children with a bright and happy background_

_'Hehehe, Can't Catch me, Can't Catch me!' Giggled the voice of a child in the teen's dream._

_'Wait up! Aub' wait up!' whined the voice of another child_

_'D, look at this!'_

_the images changed from the two children to a small building..._

_'Behave while Mommy and Daddy are gone, ok Aubey?'_

_The blurry images of the two children returned, but this time with a dark and gloomy setting_

_'D, I think I just saw a monster behind that tree.' whimpered the child's voice, the other child saw this too, and grabbed the girl's hand to lead her away from the sitchuation._

_'Yea Aub', I think I see it, too, lets go'_

_This time the setting seemed indoors, but it was odd and colorful..._

_'Sorry Aubeline, but you can't start training with your parents until you're older'_

_'But-But-But D gets to train with his!'_

_'But he's not training dangerous animals, you are'_

_It seemed to be raining, and the figures were blurry._

_'Promise we'll play together tomorrow, kay?'_

_This time all she could see was a darkened wilderness..._

_'Mommy! Daddy! D! Mr Haly! Dick! Richard!' called a scared, lost little girl_

_In the end, the dream ended in darkness, and a feeling of fright._

_'Ha ha ha, you won't be so hard to break, little girl'_

_\- dream end_

The teenage girl shot up in her bed and gasped.

* * *

-WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY-

-April 5, 15:00-

"Today would have been your birthday..." Muttered a 15 -year-old boy with raven hair sitting on his bed as he sighed and looked at a small, old and worn photo of 2 five-year-olds, one with a boy with short raven hair like him, the other a girl with long red hair in a french braid.

His thoughts were interrupted by an elderly man in a butler's uniform coming in to the boy's bedroom, and saying "Master Dick, Master Bruce said for you to go to Mount Justice, he has a mission for the team."

"Kay, thanks Alfred." The boy, now known as Dick, half heartedly answered.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Inquired the butler, who Dick had just called Alfred.

"Yeah, it's just... remember how I had that friend who went missing a year before my family died... it was her birthday today." replied Dick quietly.

"Oh... Would you like me to call Master Bruce and ask if you can take the day off?" asked Alfred.

"Uhh, No, I'm not feelin' the aster, but I'll be OK, besides it'll get my mind off things." Dick decided, not wanting to be seen as weak.

"If you're sure, Master Dick…" Replied Alfred as he left the room.

"Hmm… I wonder… Aubeline what happened to you?" Dick muttered as he glanced at the photo once more before putting it in a strange yellow belt, this was his Utility Belt, you see, this boy was Richard 'Dick' John Grayson, aka Robin, The Boy Wonder.

* * *

-Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, RI-

-April 5, 15:20-

"Team: Report to Mission Room" This was what Dick heard as he entered Mount Justice via Zeta-Tube, the League and team's primary form of transportation.

Knowing that this was about the mission Alfred had informed him of, Dick did as the intercom had told him to and walked to the mission room, seeing that most of the team was already there he snuck in, appearing (and startling) next to Artemis. Once the entire team was there (Including him: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket).

"Team, there have recently been several sightings of both known members of the light, and members of the 'Injustice League' here, in Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada. There have also been several mysterious disappearances as of late." Batman said as the holographic computer screen behind him showed a satellite view of said city.

"Your mission is to find out why, as well as to attempt to find any of the missing persons. You'll leave immediately, but keep in mind that this is strictly _covert_, that means that, no matter _what _happens, _Do Not Engage._ You should each start the mission in civilian clothing, but have your uniforms ready incase of an emergency." Instructed Batman as he turned and left the room, the computerized voice of the Zeta tubes saying

"_Recognized: Batman 02"_ Signifying that the Dark Knight had left the mountain.

"You heard him, everyone, go change into normal clothes if you haven't already and then report to the bioship in the hangar to prepare for takeoff." Aqualad, the team's leader, calmly ordered before turning to go prepare himself for the mission.

Dick, who was wearing his Robin uniform, consisting of a red vest with an "R" on the upper right front, black leggings/pants, a long cape that was black on the outside and pale yellow on the inside, special gloves, a golden-colored utility belt on his waist, black reinforced boots, and a black domino mask covering his blue eyes, walked to his room at the cave and changed into his civilian clothes, or 'Civies'. Theses consisted of a semi-baggy pair of jeans, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and a baggy black and green hoodie, a pair of sunglasses replacing his mask, which he put in his pocket, the baggy-ness covering up his robin uniform minus the cape, gloves, and boots, all of which were in a black backpack which he was wearing on his back.

After he changed Dick, or Robin, as his teammates knew him, walked to the hanger, claiming his usual seat in the bioship, which was a ship that Miss Martian had brought with her from Mars, and which was actually 'alive' and that could transform from a round 'resting mode', to it's 'flight mode', it was controlled in a unique way, namely by putting one's hands on the controls and using thought to control it, and also had a 'camo' mode, where it became nearly invisible.

* * *

-Bioship, somewhere over the eastern US-

-April 5, 15:45-

Soon the entire team was in the bioship, which was already in camo mode and on it's way to it's destination.

"Setting destination for Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada; Estimated time of arrival 4:30 pm" Reported Miss Martian, from her spot at the controls.

"So Rob, why were you so late getting to the cave, usually you're there _before_ Batman, not after?" Inquire Wally West, aka Kid Flash, aka Robin's best friend, who, unlike the rest of the team, knew his secret identity.

"It's, uh, something to do with my _other_ life, tell you later." Robin replied, both referring to his life as Dick Grayson in general, but also referring to his childhood in Haly's International Traveling Circus.

"Aww Fine, Don't tell me…" Whined the Speedster before turning to annoy, I mean flirt with, Artemis, the team's archer, and the only one on the team besides Robin without super powers.

* * *

-Bioship, somewhere over Canada-

-April 5, 16:30-

"Team, we'll be in Airdire in 30 minutes, now's a good time to start getting ready." Aqualad commented to the team, which caused Robin to bring up information on Airdire, New Brunswick on the Bioship's screen, which took up part of the front window.

"Airdire, New Brunswick, population size of 30 thousand people, average public school ratings, average birth/death rate, not much violence, not even many strange occurrences, the city itself is almost perfect, which makes it odd that suddenly all these super villains are being spotted. Nevermind all the missing persons cases, which have jumped in just the past 2 months." Robin reported based on the information on his holographic computer, which was being produced by a watch like device on his right arm.

"Any mysterious things in their recent past at all, Robin? Besides the missing persons cases?" Inquired Aqualad.

"Uh… Nope… wait… there's one thing, an abandoned kid with significant injuries and amnesia in 2005, but it appears the police just dismissed it as an abandoned kid who had been abused and was just blocking out a really traumatic experience, and it was so long ago that it probably has no significance." Robin replied, But wondered: '2oo5, that's when _she_ went missing… could it be connected… nah, probably just my detective instinct on overload combined with what today is… and probably a little of what Sunday was...'

* * *

-Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada-

-April 5, 17:30-

The team had just landed and were getting ready to split up.

"Team, we'll be splitting up from here. Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, and I will be team alpha. Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna will be team beta. I will lead team alpha and Robin shall lead team beta. Almost all of the disappearances have happened either downtown or at the docks, so team alpha will search the docks for clues whilst beta searches downtown. Any questions?" Aqualad instructed.

No one had any questions, so the teams split up, with Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket and Aqualad going in one direction, while Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna another.

"Okay man, Enough dodging questions, _why_ were you late? Is it because Sunday was the anniversary of-" Wally quietly began, but was interrupted by Robin.

"No, it's because of what _today_ was, namely my first bestfriend's birthday, who's been missing for 7 years."

"Oh…" was Wally's reply, he vaguely remembered Dick mentioning her. "Aublyn, right?" double checked Wally

"No, _Aubeline_." Answered Robin sternly yet quietly, being defensive over his lost friend.

"Can we just drop the subject, it really hurts to talk about her." Dick asked.

"Fine." replied Wally.

* * *

-Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada-

-April 5, 18:00-

"We're nearing the center of downtown" Robin informed the rest of team Beta. "5 of the missing people were last seen at a local hangout known only as eagle's point… Seriously, it's even in the police reports… Anyways since it's not on any maps we'll have to ask around to get directions from a local…"

"How About her?" Wally asked, pointing to a girl with red hair being held back by a ponytail and a helmet on a skateboard skating by them.


	2. Kaitlin

Hey, it's Hyper-Blossom Z here with chapter 2 of "Lost and Found". Sorry that it took awhile to write, I've been super busy with school. Sorry that it's short, but I was running out of inspiration.

I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

Last time:

"_We're nearing the center of downtown" Robin informed the rest of team Beta. "5 of the missing people were last seen at a local hangout known only as eagle's point… Seriously, it's even in the police reports… Anyways since it's not on any maps we'll have to ask around to get directions from a local…"_

"_How About her?" Wally asked, pointing to a girl with red hair being held back by a ponytail and a helmet on a skateboard skating by them._

* * *

"I... I guess so." Replied Robin as he eyed the ginger silently.

"K, Rob, now who wants to call her over..." Wally replied, eyeing his bestfriend worriedly.

_'That girl... There's something familar about her...' _Mused Robin.

Artemis silently volinteered herself and called out "Hey! We're lost, can you tell us where _Eagle's Point_ is?" She yelled this across the street, causing the red haired teen across the street to hault and glance over at them.

She eyed the team, before shrugging, picking up her board, and walking across the street to them "Um, sure... But why do you want to go _there_? You guys don't look like the sort of people who go there... You look pretty normal to me." She answered, eyeing them in a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

This got Robin's attention as he looked at the red head in front of him and asked "Why? What sort of people go there?"

This seemed to surprise the girl, who answered "Trouble-makers. That sort. Criminals and Addicts." She answered plainly, before adding "You guy's aren't from around here, are you? You really _don't_ wanna go there. Perhaps I can show you a better place to hangout instead? There's this _really_ great Café a few block's from here, with the _best_ hot chocolate." She paused for a moment, before finishing with: "I'm Kaitlin, by the way."

At this information, Robin, Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna exchanged a glance before Zatanna expertly repled to Kaitlin: "No thanks, we're only going there because apparently my brother was seen there and we're going to get him and bring him home... My friends are just trying to help me find him..."

"Oh." Replied Kaitlin, looking sympathetic. "You know you should just call the cops, right, Eagle's Point isn't really a safe place for anyone..." Seeing a (fake) look of hoplessness in Zatanna's eyes, Kaitlin gave in and said "Fine, I'll tell you, but the location is really complicated, so it might be better if I just came with you... But because of where it is, I'm leaving as soon as it becomes visable." She explained.

"Sure, Thanks, uh, Kaitlin, was it?" Robin asked, as he reached his hand out to shake hers. Unbeknownst to her, he secretly placed a tracker on her hand, being way too careful as usual.

* * *

-Timeskip: 1/2 an hour -

* * *

"So... I told you my name, are you gonna tell me yours?" Inquired Kaitlin.

Everyone glanced at Robin, who answered slyly: "The name's Rob, That (he pointed at Wallly) is William. The girls are Amy (he motioned to Artemis) and Samantha (he motioned to Zatanna). At this each member of Beta team either waved or said 'Hi' to the ginger haired female.

"Ok, so yea, um Eagle's Point is right over there," She motioned to a delaphitated building in the distance. "And now I'll be off, nice meeting you, goodluck." At this Kaitlin waved before placing her skateboard on the ground and scatting off, disapearing behind a corner...

"Well she was... Interesting..." Commented Wally as the small team watched her go.

"Good thing she left early, we wouldn't want to in danger a civilan." commented Robin as he watched her go... something about her making him feel as though something important to him had just slipped though his fingers.

"Well, now that we're here, we should probably go investigate... Tropelet su ot taht Gnidliub!" Zatanna said, chanting the end to magically teleport beta team to the building known as "Eagle's Point"

Robin was still watching where Kaitin had been standing, and once the team was teleported, the general direction of said location, lost in thought:

* * *

_Robin had some spare time in the batcave when he got the idea... Him and Bruce had just finnished helping the Gotham PD find a lost girl who had been missing for 7 years. The key to finding her had been using a software on the Bat-Computer to alter a photo of the girl to show what she would look like currently, at age 12, when she had disappeared at age 5. The photo had been spot on and allowed airport security cameras to recognize the girl via facial recognition. _

_Robin found himself wondering if he could do the same with an old photo of Aubeline... so he went up to his room in Wayne Manor and grabbed the one photo he had of her from it's framed place on his desk, proceeding to gingerly carry it down to the batcave, where he removed the photo from it's frame and placed it in the scanner, and as soon as the bat-cave's computer saved a digital copy of Aubeline's picture he placed the original back in it's frame and brought it back to his room._

_Robin soon placed a copy of the photo on his wrist-computer and went about having the special software alter the photo to show what Aubeline would look like at age 15. He studied the photo, ran it though some databases, and came up with nothing. He sighed, of corse locating Aubeline wasn't going to be this easy, if it was, the police probably would have found her already... And that's just assuming that she's still even alive, which Batman had informed him at age 9 was pretty unlikey... Still he had to hope..._

_When he was done with the photo he saved a copy of the altered verson to his wrist-computer and closed the program, feeling upset that this hadn't surfaced any new clues on what had become of his old friend..._

* * *

_'Th-That girl... She looked just like...' _ Robin began to think before a loud sound from the building drew him from his thoughts.


End file.
